creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Leaves
Basic Information Corrupted Leaves can be found on the Corruption layer in the shape of small treetops and clumps of leaves attached to stems, branches and strands of Corrupted Wood that form a net on the ceilings and ground all throughout the swamp-like Corruption layer. Corrupted Leaves can alternatively be created by throwing Corrupt Bombs at uncorrupted tree Leaves of any kind. By doing so, two sub-types of Corrupted Leaves can be created by players too that cannot be found as "naturally" generated Corrupted Blocks in any game world: Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. All kinds of Corrupted Creatures as well as Diamond Treasure Chests can randomly spawn on Corrupted Leaves (and on any other kind of Corrupted Blocks for that matter), as long as the area is not illuminated by artificial lighting or sunlight. Corrupted Leafies are quite rare, but spawn well on artificial arenas/platforms made from Corrupted Leaves. How to obtain Corrupted Leaves (like from the Corruption layer) can be harvested with at least a Diamond Mining Cell (or a Lumite Mining Cell) equipped. Both Power Cells will lose durability by this. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves (that can be corrupted) can be found on Cragwood trees in Woodlands, Forests, Grasslands as well as in small bush-like shapes in Canyons and Savannahs. Cragwood trees can be grown from Cragwood Saplings too. Harvesting uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Corrupted Leaves can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Corrupted Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Corrupted Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. Corrupted Leaves are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. It is not possible to grow corrupted trees from Saplings or the like. Corrupting tree Leaves and purifying Corrupted Leaves All uncorrupted Leaves (as well as uncorrupted Wood blocks, but not Logs) can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. One Corrupt Bomb can corrupt 5x5x5 blocks at maximum, often only 5x5x3 though. Corrupted Leaves can be purified by placing at least one Healing Beacon nearby or by throwing Purification Bombs at them. One Healing Beacon can purify Corrupted Blocks and/or [[Corrupted Water in the range of two blocks to each side, but also downwards and upwards plus the one block that the Healing Beacon is placed on, and one block diagonally to all sides. Purification Bombs can purify up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at maximum, usually only 7x7x4 though. Corrupted Leaves on the Corruption layer will turn into Cragwood Leaves when purified. When uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves are corrupted by the use of Corrupt Bombs, ordinary Corrupted Leaves will turn out in both cases. If these Corrupted Leaves are purified, they will all turn into Cragwood Leaves, none of them will turn into Dark Wildwood Leaves (again). Ashenwood Leaves can be corrupted too and will then transform into Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves. These Leaves can be collected and will form their own stacks, they will not stack with ordinary Corrupted Leaves and also not with Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. Corrupting Elderwood Leaves can be done with Corrupt Bombs, but Snowy Elderwood Leaves can also be corrupted by placing Corrupt Obelisks and/or Corrupted Water adjacently to the whitish Leaves blocks. Both Leaves types will be corrupted into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves and will neither stack with ordinary Corrupted Leaves nor Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves. If Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves and/or Mocha Autumnwood Leaves are corrupted, they will all transform into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves (with no color specification). All Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves will turn into reddish Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves when purified, not into any differently colored types of Autumnwood Leaves - but only if you purify them without picking them up. If collected, Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves will turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves in your inventory/bag or quickbar, and will stack with all other ordinary Corrupted Leaves (but not with Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves or Corrupted Elderwood Leaves). Placing and purifying them will result in creating ordinary Cragwood Leaves. All other tree Leaves can be corrupted into specifically named corrupted Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. Corrupted Shorewood Leaves, Corrupted Parchwood Leaves, Corrupted Wildwood Leaves and Corrupted Weepwood Leaves can be transformed back into their originally uncorrupted Shorewood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves and Weepwood Leaves (respectively) as long as they aren't removed after having been corrupted, but instead are hit by Purification Bombs or "treated" with Healing Beacons right where they are. However, when Corrupted Shorewood Leaves, Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves, Corrupted Parchwood Leaves, Corrupted Wildwood Leaves and/or Corrupted Weepwood Leaves are picked up (pulled with ArkTek Gauntlets powered by Diamond Mining Cells or Lumite Mining Cells, or collected with the use of Super Excavators), then all of these corrupted tree Leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves in the inventory/bag or in the quickbar. Placing and purifying these Corrupted Leaves will transform them into ordinary Cragwood Leaves. Please note that Corruption can be disabled on game worlds and separately on player claims by world options and claim settings (claim settings override world options). If Corruption spreading/sim is disabled, then Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water and Corrupt Obelisks will not corrupt any corruptable blocks on the affected land at all. It's also possible for the Corruption spreading/sim option to influence purification - if Healing Beacons should not start purifying Corrupted Blocks or Corrupted Water after 30 seconds, then try switching the Corruption spreading/sim option on and off again. How to use Corrupted Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Corrupted Creatures spawn on them during day and night in darkness in unlit areas. You can fully rotate Corrupted Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Corrupted Leaves make excellent Fuel for the Forge with a good heating factor of level 3, providing rather quick forging progress, even though 4 Corrupted Leaves blocks have to be used up at a time for each process of smelting, baking, melting or hardening. The only better fuel is level 10 Food: Tar Bread, Tar Sandwich and Tar Soup. Corrupted Wood blocks are also level 3 fuel types, while Coal, Hardened Lava and Sulfur are level 2 fuel, and all types of plants, uncorrupted wood blocks, logs, wood rods and several crafted wooden objects are level 1 fuel. Corrupted Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, purified nor burnt. Queen Bees do not grow into Beeswax on Corrupted Leaves, and Queen Bees also will not spawn by themselves on Corrupted Leaves in time. On artificial "biomes" (such as platforms of only 1 block "height") made from a large enough amount of Corrupted Leaves, not only all types of Corrupted Creatures, but also valuable Diamond Treasure Chests have a chance of spawning when in complete darkness. Corrupted Leafies are quite rare, but they still spawn well enough on artificial arenas/platforms made from Corrupted Leaves of any kind. Event-specific Creatures that seem to be corrupted too (like Th'ang for example) will not spawn by themselves on Corrupted Blocks though, they are to be summoned by using Haunted Idols. Corrupted Leaves cannot be processed in Processors. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree Leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of a tree, and it won't help if you remove all the Wood-blocks that the trunks and branches are made of either. Instead, all tree Leaves (as well as all Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees and Moss-covered Wood blocks) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or until use Excavators on them. This applies to Corrupted Leaves as well. Super Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying Corrupted Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Corrupted Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Corrupted Leaves can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped. Power Cells don't lose durability when the Gauntlet Smash is executed. You can alternatively destroy Corrupted Leaves by using Super TNT, and you can burn Corrupted Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove Corrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks in the Corruption layer are made of. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is not disabled (enabled by default), placing several torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of Corrupted Leaves is dangerous as these Leaves blocks can catch fire (albeit reluctantly) and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Usually, only one torch or the like is not hot enough to start a raging fire, but placing many heat-emitting objects together will boost the dangerous chances. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Corrupted Leaves blocks on fire. If Corrupted Leaves blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Quests No Block Unturned * Badge: Explorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Finding Your Cool" * Objectives: ** discover blocks of Fossils (requires no Power Cell to be mined) by collecting them in Caves of the Fossil layer or by digging downwards yourself, or at recesses near rivers in Mountains, or by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms or Dustevils ** discover Glowing Mushrooms on the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) or by looting or pet-harvesting common blue-green Mirus ** discover blocks of Sulfur on the Lava layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) deep underground ** discover blocks of Corrupted Leaves (requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be mined) either on the Corruption layer or corrupt any type of common leaves except for Elderwood Leaves and Ashenwood Leaves with Corrupt Bombs * Rewards: 10 Healing Beacons, 10 Corruption Resistance Potions, 10 Health Regeneration Potions and 2 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: Explorer Badge that grants reduction of Corruption damage Trivia In earlier versions of Creativerse, it was possible to corrupt most tree Leaves by pouring Corrupted Water on them or placing them into this liquid, but this is no longer the case; only Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be corrupted this way now. Category:Corruption layer Category:Fuel Category:Corrupted Category:Flammable Category:Natural Blocks Category:Leaves Category:Smashable Category:Purifyable